O zi neobisnuita
by CaramelAndSugar
Summary: Romania se plictiseste foarte tare si se decide sa cheme pe cineva la el. Toata lumea e ocupata mai putin o singura persoana.


_Romania_ statea pe canapea in timp ce schimba in continuu canalele la televizor. Oricat cauta nu putea gasi absolut nimic interesant. Intr-un sfarsit s-a gandit sa sune pe cineva sa mai vorbeasca. Forma numarul Bulgariei si suna.  
>"Alo?"<br>_"Buna Romania... Nu am timp sa vorbesc acum sunt ocupat."  
><em>Imediat un bipait se auzi. 'Se pare ca v-a trebuit sa sun pe altcineva' gandi el.  
>Dupa ce a sunat aproape pe toti din lista sa de contacte a costatat ca toti erau ocupati... Sau aveau telefonul inchis. Doar pe o singura persoana nu a sunat. Pe Ungaria...<br>Fiindca nu mai avea de ales o suna pe Ungaria.  
>"Alo?"<br>_"Ce_ vrei?"  
>"Pai ma plictiseam si, ma gandeam daca nu vrei sa vi pe la mine..."<br>_"Sti ca normal as refuza nu?"  
><em>"Da... "  
><em>"Avand in vedere ca sunt in aceasi situatie ca si tine am sa vin..."<br>_"Ok.."  
><em>"Bine.. Pa.."<br>_"Pa"  
>Romania era bucuros ca in sfarsit a gasit pe cineva care nu era ocupat. Chiar daca acel cineva era Ungaria. Desii erau dusmani de moarte au existat momente cand cei doi s-au inteles. Destul de rare acele momente dar au existat.<br>Romania se duce in bucatarie de unde ia din frigider niste prajituri care le-a facut ieri. Le-a pus pe o farfurie si a asezat farfuria pe masuta de cafea din sufragerie. Deodata se aude o sonerie. Romania se indreapta spre usa si ii deschide Ungariei.  
>"Buna"<br>"Buna.."  
>Romania o conduce pe Ungaria in sufragerie.<br>"Si ce ai de gand sa facem?"  
>"Pai ma gandeam ca putem sa jucam un joc.."<br>"Esti mai copilaros decat credeam..."  
>"Bine atunci putem discuta subiecte politice, economice... chestii din astea."<br>"Am sa aleg pana la urma jocul"  
>"Remi e bun?"<br>"Da.."  
>Romania scoate jocul de remii dintr-un dulapior din aproprierea canapelei.<br>In timp ce Romania aseza piesele Ungaria se servi cu o prajitura.  
>"Mmm...E bun."<br>"Stiu. Eu le-am facut doar. Tot ce fac eu e bun"  
>"Nu te mai lauda!"<br>"Bine. Daca vrei poti alege un CD cu muzica de pe masuta aia din colt si sa il pui in laptop."  
>"OK.."<br>Ungaria se duse spre masuta din coltul incaperii unde se aflau mai multe Cd-uri si un Laptop. Ungaria alege un CD la nimereala, il pune in laptop si imediat porneste muzica. Mai exact cunoscutul cantec "Talk Dirty".  
>"Erai ultima persoana la care ma asteptam sa asculte astfel de muzica.."<br>"Si tu erai ultima persoana care ma asteptam sa vina azi la mine dar uite ca s-a intamplat. Si apropo e versiunea curata fara prea multe prosti in ea."  
>"De ce?"<br>"Pai mai trece Moldova pe aici. Nu am chef sa auda tot felul de chestii.."  
>"Am inteles..."<br>Ungaria se intoarse pe canapea unde Romania tocmai a terminat de asezat piesele.  
>Jocul incepu. Dupa jumatate de ora totusi Romania observa ca Ungaria tot se uita la un dulap prin cu carti.<br>"Ce e atat de interesant la cartile alea?"  
>"Ma uitam la cateva carti care aratau ca niste jurnale.."<br>"Chiar asta sunt..."  
>"Si tu? Credeam ca Prusia e singurul care face chesti din astea."<br>"Totusi e o diferenta... Jurnalele mele sunt desenate..."  
>"De ce?"<br>"Ca sa nu uit fetele persoanelor din viata mea..."  
>"Ce motiv ciudat..."<br>"Vrei sa iti arat cateva dintre ele?"  
>"Sunt jurnale.. Nu sunt... stiu si eu, confidentiale?"<br>"Jurnalele oamenilor sunt confidentiale. Tot ce scrie o tara intr-un jurnal se gaseste in orice carte de istorie.. Numai ca intr-un mod mult mai diferit."  
>"Bine... Sunt curioasa sa vad cum desenezi..."<br>Romania se indreapta spre bibilioteca si ia de acolo 3 jurnale care pareau cele mai vechi. Le pune pe masuta de cafea si intre timp strange jocul de remi. Romania ia unul din jurnale si il deschide.  
>"Asta e cel mai vechi... Uite aici l-am intalnit pe bunicul meu Dacia... Nu am petrecut extrem de mult timp cu el. A plecat de doua ori de langa mine. Niciodata nu a vrut sa imi spuna unde se duce. Prima data s-a intors... A doua oara nu. Desi nu am contientizat la momentul respectiv el era in razboi cu Imperiul Roman. Prima data a scapat cu viata.. A doua oara Imperiul Roman l-a omorat.."<br>"Si dupaia ce s-a intamplat..?"  
>"Tu chiar nu citesti carti de istorie?"<br>"De ce as citi istoria dusmanului meu de moarte?"  
>"Of... Las-o balta. Hai ca iti povestesc in coontinuare."<br>"Bine"  
>"Cand am vazut ca nu se mai intoarce m-am dus intr-un sat sa vad daca aflu ceva. Imi era frica.. Imediat dupa ce am aflat de la niste sateni ca s-a intamplat ceva groaznic si m-am panicat. Oamenii aceia nu au vrut sa imi spuna mai mult. Au crezut ca sunt un simplu copil. Dupa un timp am fugit intr-un camp cu flori si am inceput sa plang mai tare ca oricand in mijlocul florilor. Acolo m-a gasit Imperiul Roman. M-a intrebat cum ma cheama. Atunci am cautat in memoria mea un moemnt in care Dacia mi-a spus pe nume. Desi nu imi aminteam sa imi zica vreodata pe nume imi aminteam ca odata l-am intrebat care imi era numele. Mi-a spus cu foarte mare dezamagire ca numele meu era Romania. Asa ca i-am zis imperiului ca acela e numele meu. Dupaia m-a luat sub aripa lui protectoare si m-a dus la el acasa. Acolo i-am cunoscut pe Spania si Franta. De la ei am aflat ca Imperiul Roman a cucerit multe alte tari dar ne-a ales pe noi trei ca sa ne invete limba si obiceiurile lui. Pe restul ii folosea ca sclavi. Eu am stat cel mai putin cu Imperiul Roman... Cand am vrut sa plec nu a avut nimic impotriva. Cand m-am intors am auzit o fata care tipa in continuu 'Asta e pamantul meu!". Erai tu. "<br>"Stai oleaca... Dar tu cum ai stiut ca sunt fata? Toti au crezut ca sunt baiat... Pana si eu"  
>"Nu mai stiu.. A trecut mult timp... Oricum coontinuand. Dupa ce te-am cunoscut pe tine am avut parte de multe razboaie. Intr-o zi l-am intalnit pe Moldova in aproprierea unui rau. Cand l-am intalnit mi-am dat seama ca el era fratele meu. Dupa aceeia am avut mar grija de el. Cu timpul am avut foarte multe razboaie cu Imperiul Otoman. Intr-un sfarsit am pierdut un razboi si am fost obligat sa stau in casa lui pe post de sclav... Urate zile. Dupaia a fost razboiul de independenta. Atunci Rusia mi l-a luat pe Moldova."<br>In tot timpul acela Romania dadea foile jurnalelor cu intamplarile respective.  
>"Aha. Am inteles. De aici stiu si eu ce s-a intamplat. Dar totusi vreau sa ma mai uit la desene."<br>Romania a continuat sa dea paginile. In timp ce Ungaria se uita la acele desene a vazut un desen mai frumos.  
>"Da inapoi cateva pagini te rog."<br>"De ce?"  
>"Am vazut un desen foarte frumos."<br>"Ok.."  
>Romania da trei pagini inapoi. Acolo era schitata cu foarte multa grija o fata intr-o rochie. Romania nu mai avea habar cine era in acel desen.<br>"Cine e aici?"  
>"Nu mai stiu. Totusi cred ca a fost o persoana importanta. Nu cred ca ma apucam sa desenez pe cineva cu atata grija ..."<br>"Poate a fost cineva de care ti-a placut..."  
>Romania se gandi profund. Cine putea fi? Lui Romania i-a placut o singura data de o persoana... Dar cine era? A stat cam doua minute sa isi aminteasca cine era acea persoana. Cand si-a dat seama s-a inrosit extrem de tare. Era Ungaria. Romaniei i-a placut de Ungaria mai demult cand a vazut-o prima data intr-o rochie. Credea ca o data ce hainele ei sunt mai feminine asa ii era si comportamentul. Dar cand a vazut ca tot la fel de baietoasa era, farmecul a disparut.<br>"De ce te-ai inrosit in halul asta? Ti-ai amintit cine e in desen?"  
>"Da..."<br>"Si imi spui?"  
>"Nu."<br>"De ce?"  
>"Mai bine sa nu spun"<br>"Daca nu imi spui o sa am grija ca la fiecare conferinta sa stau langa tine si sa iti dau la fiecare minut cate o tigaie in cap!"  
>"Daca iti spun promiti sa nu ma lovesti cu orice in cap? Si sa nu mai spui la nimeni?"<br>"Da... Promit..."  
>"Okay... Asculta pana la sfarsit si dupaia iti dau dreptul sa vorbesti."<br>"Bine.. Hai zi o data ca mai facut curioasa"  
>"Pai... prima data cand te-am vazut int-o rochie am crezut ca nu mai esti atat de baietoasa si practic m-am indragostit de tine dar dupaia am vazut ca nu ti-ai schimbat comportamentul si sentimentele sau dus."<br>"Ce?"  
>"Daca nu ai auzit nu mai repet nici mort!"<br>"Am auzit!  
>"Si nu o sa ma lovesti cu nimic?"<br>"Neh... A fost in trecut.. Nu e atat de important..."  
>"Multumesc lui Dumnezeu."<br>Deoarece cei doi erau absorbiti in convorbire nu au observat furtuna ingrozitoare de afara pana cand un tunet foarte puternic s-a facut auzit si cei doi au tipat speriati.  
>"Ce s-a intamplat?"<br>"Se pare ca a inceput o furtuna si s-a mai si innoptat... Vrei sa stai in seara asta aici?"  
>"Se pare ca nu am de ales."<br>"Bine o sa iti arat camera de oaspeti. Dar totusi nu e extrem de tarziu. Vrei sa ne uitam la un film?"  
>"Bine. Unul de groaza.."<br>"Bine."  
>Romania ii explica Ungariei ca in bucatarie sunt niste floricele de porumb (popcorn). In timp ce Romania pregatea filmul Ungaria a adus floricelele. Dupaia amandoi s-au asezat pe canapea si s-au uitat la film.<br>Filmul nu a fost foarte de infricosator dar au fost cateva scene care te bagau in sperieti. Imediat dupa ce s-a terminat filmul s-a auzit ceva din gradina, inafara de picaturile imense de ploaie si tunetele puternice.  
>"Ce s-a auzit?"<br>"Nu stiu.."  
>"Crezi ca ar trebui sa verificam?"<br>"Nu stiu..."  
>"Ai o tigaie?"<br>"Nu stiu.. A! Scuze. am ramas blocat pe nu stiu. Da am o tigaie. Uite!" Romania scoate o tigaie de sub canapea.  
>"De ce ti o tigaie sub canapea?"<br>"Tin foarte multe lucruri diferite sub mobila in caz de orice. Daca te uiti sub patul meu ai sa gasesti cateva baxuri de biscuiti si vreo 8 pistoale."  
>"Ok... Hai in gradina sa vedem ce s-a auzit."<br>"Ce ? De ce?"  
>"De aia!"<br>"Dar ploua!"  
>"Nu mai spune. Hai odata."<br>"Bine... Dar fac pariu ca nu e nimic..."  
>Ungaria iesi din castelul Romaniei urmat de Romania care a ramas in urma deoarece si-a luat sacoul. Afara ploua ingrozitor. De prin iarba inca se mai auzea un zgomot. Un timp ce Ungaria se uita sa vada ce e prin iarba Romania s-a gandit sa puna sacoul peste umerii Ungariei ca sa nu raceasca. Ungaria nici nu a observat cand sacoul i-a fost asezat pe umeri si o incalzea.<br>"Uite ce am gasit. Un motanel..."  
>"Sa vad! Sa vad!" Romania se uita cu mila la saracul motanel care era ud leoarca. "Uh... Mie mila de el. Ia-l in brate si hai cu el in casa." Ungaria lua Motanul in brate si cu toti se intoarse in casa. (era defapt un castel dar pe cine mai intereseaza acum..)<br>Ungaria usca animalul cu un prosop in timp ce Romania cauta o conserva de carne ca sa ii dea pisici. Cand a gasit conserva i-a dat-o Ungariei si i-a zis sa ii dea motanului sa manance in timp ce el cauta ceva. Romania se duse intr-o camera unde se aflau mai multe lucruri. Se uita dupa ceva. Cand a gasit acel obiect l-a luat si s-a intors in sufragerie unde motanul si Ungaria erau.  
>Romania aseza o mica palarie pe capul motanelului.<br>"Serios? Pana si la motan ii pui palarie?"  
>"Ce are e frumos?"<br>"Daca zici tu.." Deodata Ungaria tusi.  
>Romania a auzit si cand cauta palaria ca Ungaria tusea<br>"Cred ca ai racit.."  
>"Cum sa racesc eu?" Tusi din nou " Tu ai fost ala care a umblat numai intr-un tricou si niste pantaloni trei sferturi pe afara. Ai uitat ca mi-ai pus sacoul tau pe mn?"<br>"Da... dar se pare ca am o imunitate mia buna ca a ta. "  
>Romania isi puse mana pe fruntea Ungariei.<br>"Si ai si temperatura. Ai racit cu siguranta! Hai ca te duc in camera de oaspeti sa te odihnesti."  
>Romania o conduse pe Ungaria in camera in care deobicei primeste pe cei care stau peste noapte la el.<br>"Stai aici, ma duc sa iti aduc ceva sa te schimbi."  
>Romania se intoarse in 5 minute cu o camasa de noapte simpla.<br>"De ce ai o camasa de noapte?"  
>"Sti ca odata m-a transformat Anglia in fata?"<br>"Da."  
>"Atunci mi-am facut o camasa de noapte."<br>"Am inteles."  
>"Dute la baie si te schimba." Romania arata cu degetul aratator spre usa care ducea spre baie. Cat timp Ungaria se schimba Romania i-a adus niste pastile si un pahar cu apa.<br>Ungaria iesi de la baie.  
>"Ce sunt cu pastilele alea?"<br>"Sunt pentru tine. Ca sa iti treaca raceala. Hai ca eu ma duc in dormitorul meu. Noapte buna.."  
>"Noapte buna."<br>Romania facu exact cum a zis. Cand s-a aruncat in patul sau calduros a adormit pe loc.  
>Pe la miezul noptii Romania s-a trezit din cauza unor zgomote.<br>"Se pare ca Ungaria inca tuseste.." Sopti Romania pentru el.  
>Isi lua papucii in picioare si se indrepta spre incaperea unde dormea Ungaria. Ajuns in fata camerei deschide usor usa, dupa care se indrepta spre Ungaria. Romania isi pune mana pe fruntea ei si observa ca i-a crescut temperatura. Se duce pana in baie unde uda in prosop ca sa il puna pe frunte.<br>Dupa ce ii aseaza prosopul pe frunte, Romania se aseaza intr-un scaun. 'Am sa raman aici in caz ca ii se face mai rau..' In timp ce se uita prin camera observa ca motanul care tocmai a fost salvat din furtuna de afara dormea linistit la picioarele Ungariei. La un moment dat Romania adormi pe scaun.

Dimineata, Ungaria se trezi. Nu ii mai era rau. Se uita in jur si el vede pe Romania care dormea pe un scaun .  
>"Ce cauti aici?" Romania deschide un ochi si incearca sa isi aminteasca ce s-a intamplat aseara.<br>"Ti-a crescut febra si ti-am pus un prosop umed pe frunte. Dupaia am zis sa raman aici in caz ca ti se face mai rau."  
>"Mmm... Multumesc."<br>"Uimitor! Senzational doamnelor si domnilor! Ungaria tocmai a zis multumesc!"  
>" Hai nu intrece masura!"<br>"Da doamna!"  
>Dupa aceea Cei doi au servit micul dejun si imediat dupa, Ungaria a plecat, Cand Romania a inchis usa s-a gandit ce oare s-a intamplat.<br>"Cred ca toata ciudatenia asta s-a intamplat deoarece nu am mai fost de mult la biserica... Da, cu siguranta asta s-a intamplat. O sa merg chiar acuma ca sa nu se mai intample ceva si daca tot merg la biserica o sa imi marturisesc si pacatele." Romania isi lua sacoul si o umbrela in caz ca o sa inceapa iar ploaia si a fugit spre biserica.

* * *

><p>E mai lung decat mi-am planificat... Eh.. e bun si asa.<br>Scuzati ca a durat atat de mult ca sa mai postez ceva... Uf.. Ma tot chinui de 2 zile la un alt fanfic si nu reusesc sa il termin.. Nu am inspiratie la el. Asa ca m-am gandit pana o sa imi revina inspiratia sa mai scrie si eu ceva random...  
>Ps. Imi pare rau daca sunt greseli de orice fel dar nu am mai corectat.<p> 


End file.
